You're having my baby
by MagiAllie
Summary: Daichi y Suga jugaron vóley juntos durante toda la universidad, se graduaron y eligieron empleos que les dieran una gama amplia de opciones para la vida, son felices. Ahora esa felicidad se expande con la intromisión de algo que siempre desearon, la parte complicada es ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a los de Karasuno? [DaiSuga][One-shot][SemiAu]


**Disclaimer|** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

 **Pareja |** Dacihi x Sugawara [daisuga]

 **Advertencia |** No es mpreg.

 **Notas |** Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Nerviosa no es suficiente para expresar como me siento en este mismo momento, este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu! se que no es el mejor fanfic, oneshot, que he escrito, pero le tengo cariño. Sin embargo nunca tuve los huevos de subirlo porque hace un tiempo una sujeta comenzó a amenazarme con NO entrar a este fandom, creo que se refería a escribir fics de ellos, ya que el anime lo sigo hace mucho. Me sentí muy molesta y luego me deprimí, pero meses después por fin me decidí, así que espero lo disfruten. Allá vamos!

* * *

 **You're having my (our) baby**

 _Daichi x Suga_

― **One shot ―**

 _Introducción de un ser humano a la familia_

 _Espera, ¿Qué?_

― Lo siento Asahi, de verdad, Daichi está ocupado y yo también, tenemos cosas que hacer durante toda la tarde así que no estaremos en casa, pero pueden venir después. Probablemente la semana que entra Daichi y yo hagamos una reunión en la nueva casa.

― ¿Una reunión? ¿Con que objetivo? ― preguntó Asahi al otro lado de la línea.

Sugawara se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad, le apretaba un poco sobre el pecho. Daichi estaba escuchando todo por el altavoz y miraba al frente mientras conducía el Toyota camry semi nuevo que compraron a mitades hace seis meses, cuando por fin consiguieron un trabajo que cumpliera con sus expectativas y les trajera un buen salario. Algo que no les diera el mismo estilo de vida que el cincuenta de la población masculina en Tokio (pasar en el trabajo todo el día, salir tarde y beber con los compañeros, estar completamente excluido de las tareas del hogar). No querían eso y no podían hacer eso, por eso el hecho de que Daichi lograra conseguir empleo en la compañía y que Sugawara tuviera la oportunidad de unirse al grupo escolar para el diseño de proyectos educativos de preparatoria, y la organización de técnica en centros educativos había sido más que maravilloso y favorecedor.

― La… inauguración de la casa.

― ¡Ya era hora! ― Interrumpió Nishinoya en el teléfono ―. Han pasado casi seis meses desde que se mudaron y no nos han invitado ni a la esquina, es más nos hemos visto tres veces.

― Eso es porque apenas estás terminando la licenciatura, y estás muy ocupado.

― Tonterías.

― Les prometo que haremos la reunión ― sonrió Suga al teléfono, Daichi negó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos ―. Tengan paciencia.

― Paciencia me sobra… ― volvió a gritar Noya antes de que Asahi se disculpara y cortara la llamada abruptamente.

Suga se quedó mirando la pantalla del Smartphone, el tiempo aún corriendo, imaginando lo ocupado que estaría Asahi conviviendo con un universitario revoltoso, y sin su ayuda. El pobre debía tener los nervios en punta, sumado a que Tanaka parecía pasar más tiempo en el depto. De Noya que en la casa comunitaria que rentaba, Asahi necesitaba más consejos, menos salidas y menos revuelo. De todas maneras los extrañaba, y los extrañaba mucho, quería verlos y decirles que se portaran bien, darles ánimo en los estudios y compartir con ellos muchos más juegos de Monopolio, hasta que Kageyama tirara la mesa encima de Hinata y Yamaguchi recogiera todo el lio con una sonrisa suave.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Daichi ante el silencio seco del automóvil.

― Nada, es solo que… los extraño, son parte de nuestra familia y hemos tenido que separarnos de ellos por los últimos seis meses.

― Ya verás que les encanta la sorpresa ― murmuró el pelinegro pasándole un dedo a Suga en el entrecejo, para que dejara de fruncirlo ―. Decidimos hacer las cosas así, porque queríamos que en verdad les gustara la idea.

Suga rodó los ojos, pensando que tal vez, en realidad lo habían decidido así por miedo a su desaprobación.

― Es que en verdad me hubiera gustado que alguno de ellos firmara de testigo, somos tan cercanos…

Daichi dio media vuelta en la siguiente intersección y puso el auto en tercera para avanzar directo por toda la calle, sin dejar de pisar el acelerador y con el corazón latiéndole rápido. Dejó de contestarle a Suga porque se percató como los ojos del otro brillaban con emoción mientras más avanzaban, las rizadas pestañas negras agitaban al aire alrededor de su rostro y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, todo por el entusiasmo. Como jodidos estaba triste hace un segundo, pero solo ver el lugar a un par de casas más le ponía de un humor maravilloso, como mariposa saliendo del capullo por primera vez. Asustada, entusiasmada, y sin posibilidad de retorno.

Estacionaron justo frente a la entrada. Suga se quitó el cinturón con las manos temblorosas y bajó del auto si fijarse si venia otro por el camino, algo que pudiera volarle la puerta mientras descendía.

― Ten cuidado ― lo llamó Daichi extendiendo la mano, Suga se subió las mangas rojas de la camiseta de algodón y tomó su mano.

Los dos con jeans de mezclilla, simples camisetas de algodón, y dos grandes maletitas colgando a cada lado se postraron frente a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que una mujer de considerable mayor edad se acercara hasta donde ellos estaban, solo para verlos de arriba abajo sonreír ante su buena pinta, sus caras entusiasmadas y luego los dejaría pasar. Mientras los dos se apretaban tanto las manos que parecía que querían romperse los dedos.

― Solo faltan un par de cosas más, pero dennos diez minutos y saldrán de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Los diez minutos sentados en la sala de espera fueron los más eternos del mundo, sin decir ni una palabra el uno al otro, solo transmitiendo sentimientos por medio del tacto, con la emoción escurriéndoles por entre cada uno de los poros, los tenis de Daichi hacer un ligero sonido de fricción contra el piso de azulejo, y los jeans ajustados de Suga debatirse entre sí permanecer cruzados o los dos abajo. Cuando el pestillo de la puerta se movió una buena vez, dos mujeres salieron, la primera que los había recibido y la mujer a cargo del lugar.

― Lamentamos mucho la demora, ustedes saben que estos procesos son demasiado largos para realizarse en una hora, y sobre todo cuando culminamos queremos que todos salgan de aquí con las lágrimas en los ojos.

― Ya lo está consiguiendo ― Dijo Daichi con una sonrisa y una risa que parecía un soplo.

― Estos seis meses fueron largos ¿Verdad? ― preguntó la trabajadora social, Akane y luego se giró para verla puerta del lugar ―. Pero habrá valido la pena.

― Cada instante.

Después de los saludos formales la encargada volvió a entrar por la puerta blanca con cristal polarizado, mientras ellos tres ingresaban a la oficina de la trabajadora social para terminar de firmar algunas cosas, guardar todo en el expediente y recibir algunas indicaciones sobre cómo serían las siguientes semanas, las visitas que habría de su parte a la casa y todos los procesos que faltaran por completarse. Suga tenía mariposas en el estómago.

― Parece que eso es todo, acompáñenme afuera. Esperaremos aquí.

Cuando salieron de la oficina y regresaron a la sala de espera comenzaban a impacientarse, solo para después sentir la más grande emoción de sus vidas, los pasos quedos de la encargada que regresaba y como la manija del pomo se volvía a mover mientras ella hablaba con una melosa y suave vocecita. Daichi abrazó a Suga pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, mientras que Suga estaba respirando a bocanadas.

― Miren quien está aquí… ― dijo la trabajadora social ―. Hola pequeño ¿Estás listo para irte con tus padres?

Suga ya estaba hecho de mantequilla, solo lo había visto una vez cuando decidió que ese bebé debía de ser suyo, sus ojos soltaban todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo almacenaba como agua y sus brazos temblaron con emoción cuando por fin, después de mucho, mucho tiempo, estaban entregándole a ese pequeño bulto de sabanas acolchaditas de color amarillo pollito, con dibujo de abejitas y aún más adentro del bulto estaba una delicada mantita naranja que cubría al pequeñín dentro de su mameluco de baloncitos de soccer.

― Hola cariño… ― lo saludó Suga ―, ¿Estas emocionado? Yo estoy muy emocionado, ya moría por tenerte conmigo, estaba tan ansioso y por fin estas aquí.

― Eres tan precioso como te recordaba ― mimó Daichi acomodando un mechón de pelo negro de bebé detrás de la frente y observaron con atención como movía las dos manitas en forma de puño y hacia los intentos de abrir los ojos mientras su labio inferior jugaba a succionar.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Hotaru, su bebé de dos meses. Un proceso para adoptar que había durado seis meses desde que decidieron firmar sus papeles como matrimonio civil, comprar una casa y hacer una fiesta, después meter los papeles de la adopción, hacer visitas, traer más documentos, moverse de oficina a oficina, buscar todo tipo de recomendaciones, para que apenas cuatro meses después los llamaran a ver los cuneros.

Habían decidido quedarse con el primero que vieran, y cuando entraron a la zona estéril y vieron los cuneros, quedó en claro que el primero sería el elegido, pues Hotaru era hermoso, era pequeño y adorable, con lindo cabello lacio y negro como el de Daichi, unos ojitos entrecerrados y gemiditos bajos. Y finalmente un mes después se los entregaban, después de que los padres de ambos atestiguaran, sus trabajos les permitieran criar un bebé tan pequeño y acordaran darles la sorpresa al karasuno hasta después.

― ¿Están felices? ― les preguntó la trabajadora social

Daichi, Suga y él bebe seguían abrazados.

― Nunca habíamos sido mas felices ― sonrió Daichi agradeciendo con la cabeza.

― Tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y un privilegio de pocos, sean responsables, que este pequeño ahora depende completamente de ustedes. Les agradecemos su deber con la nación por adoptar y darle todas las oportunidades necesarias al bebé.

Akane y la encargada hicieron una reverencia agradecidas, su trabajo había terminado, él bebé ya había sido entregado a su nueva familia. Suga no tenía ojos ni voz para agradecerles, Daichi fue el encargado de hacer todo mientras Suga se pegaba como una lapa al bebé y lo miraba con toda contemplación y adoración, era todo sonrisas y mimos. Palabras en bajito y cariñitos a su cabeza.

 _Les agradecemos por todo_

Y se fueron con Daichi como chofer, Suga cargando a su pequeño costal en la parte trasera del coche con una gran pañalera a su lado. No reparando la felicidad que tener un bebé le daba, Daichi solo miraba por el retrovisor, admirando la escena de su familia.

― Habrá sin duda que hacer esa reunión con… nuestros otros hijos y parientes.

― Oh si ― sonrió Suga acariciando la nariz del bebé ―, Tienen que conocer a su nuevo hermanito.

0― 0― 0― 0

La casa que compraron, vino del primer crédito bancario de Daichi un regalo de la empresa. Estaba a solo diez minutos de la estación más cercana del tren, en un vecindario un poco acomodado, con bardas de ladrillo rojo y alto, lindos jardines en el pórtico, sillas de plástico y sombrillas para pasar la tarde bebiendo soda de mandarina. El lugar perfecto para comenzar una familia, con dos jóvenes emprendedores y un bebé que se había hecho esperar lo más posible. Dos habitaciones amplias en un segundo piso, un jardín trasero con una fuente pequeñísima, y nada tradicional. Una de las principales razones que los impulso a comprarla, esto era la gran manzana Japonesa y ellos habían vivido alejados de ella toda una existencia, no había motivos para reparar en el occidentalismo.

Estaba perfectamente adecuada para el recibimiento de Hotaru.

Una cuna mecedora, redonda y de madera café, con lindas cobijitas blancas y un cubre de muselina que Suga casi le arranca.

― Oye, ven aquí ― lo atrajo Daichi con la mano.

Llevaban dos horas sobre la cama, después de un día cansado de acoplamiento e intentos infructuosos de relacionar los dos meses perdidos. Suga estaba sentado en la orilla, mirando muy fijamente el cunero. Daichi con el rostro pegado a la almohada y la derecha fuertemente sobre la camiseta rosa del pijama de Suga.

― No creo poder dormir.

― ¿Estas bien? Él duerme tranquilamente, solo déjalo estar.

― Estoy ansioso, no quiero apartar mi mirada de él un solo segundo, tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

La fuerza de Daichi surgió efecto porque Suga terminó recostándose, dándole la espalda y haciendo una cucharita sencilla pero temblorosa. Daichi sabía que significa esto, su madre se lo había dicho cuando iban a adoptar '' _Querrás verlo todo el tiempo, solo ver que respira, que está bien, tienes miedo de dejarlo, todas las posibilidades están abiertas en ese momento, y Sugawara―san parece la clase de chico que se preocuparía demasiado, así que deber ser muy suave, haz lo mejor para ambos, veras que conforme pasa el tiempo los nervios disminuyen''_

― No le pasara nada, Koushi. Somos buenos padres, padres experimentados… ningunos padres adoptivos tienen más experiencia que nosotros.

Aun de espaldas pudo percibir los músculos de su rostro curvearse en una sonrisa.

― Escucha no puedes desvelarte todas las noches solo viéndolo, está perfecto. Y tú, aunque no tengas que ir a trabajar temprano ¿Cuándo debes entregar el reporte de estado de la preparatoria Fujisawa?

― Desde mañana estaré pegado al ordenador, debo entregarlo el viernes.

― Lo ves, Hotaru necesita que estés muy descansado para que le brindes toda tu atención, ahora date la vuelta.

Suga obedeció resignado, pero pasados dos segundos volvió a fruncir el ceño y morderse el labio inferior, Daichi no pudo evitar querer complacerlo y no de la manera sexual, tal vez solo mimarlo un poco decirle que si a sus caprichos, echar a un lado toda esa palabrería de superación y dejar que Suga hiciera todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía dejarlo sin descansar, esta solo era la primera de las muchas noches que los esperarían de no poder pegar el ojo, y despertar con ojeras kilométricas, así que para relajación propia y de su pareja se levantó de la cama y esperó a que Suga reaccionara.

― ¿Qué haces? Lo despertaras…

― Shh, shh, shh ― Daichi dio unas ligerísimas palmaditas en la espalda de Hotaru mientras lo cargaba fuera de la cuna envuelto en cobijas ―. Está muy dormido, nada lo despertaría.

― ¿Qué harás? No podemos dormir con él, lo aplastaremos.

― No te preocupes por eso, tu duerme… yo me quedare despierto a su lado.

― Tú tienes que ir a la empresa mañana, duerme.

― No te preocupes Koushi ― volvió a decir Daichi acomodándolo en medio de los dos sobre las sabanas color menta.

Él bebé se removió inquieto, con un poco de babita sobre su labio y los brazos a la altura de las orejas, Suga lo miró con tremendo y profundo aprecio, como solía mirar las cosas que le encantaban, ahora Daichi se sintió mejor consigo mismo, al ver a Suga más tranquilo, a los tres en esa cama matrimonial.

0― 0― 0― 0

Daichi estaba arreglándose la camisa medio abierta y colocando refrescos sobre la mesa de centro. El lugar tenía una pinta acogedora, la pequeña reunión familiar que les había costado trabajo concretar, ya sea por el trabajo de algunos o la escuela de otros por fin iba a realizarse. Por su parte Suga estaba acomodando pequeños aperitivos en charolas de plástico, así como papas y comida chatarra tanto salada como dulce. Habían logrado que todos y cada uno de los miembros del Karasuno llegara a este fin de semana a tiempo, desde el entrenador Ukai y el profesor, así como todos los miembros del equipo. Y dentro de cinco o tal vez diez minutos esperaba que llegara por lo menos la mayoría.

― Suga, pásame los platos los pondré sobre la mesa.

― Gracias, iré a ver a Hotaru. ― Suga le entregó las bandejitas y se alejó a zancadas con una sonrisa alegre, que no se turbo ni al escuchar el timbre ―. Abre yo bajare en un momento.

Daichi hizo caso, no porque Suga se lo hubiera ordenado. Más bien por escuchaba el escándalo de sus amigos en la puerta, las risas de Tanaka y los gritos de Nishinoya permeaban el pórtico. Así como algunas protestas de los más sensatos y varios ''Daichiii abreee yaaa'' a pesar de que no habían pasado ni dos minutos. Siempre tan ruidosos, sin importarles nada, haciendo de cualquier lugar una fiesta o un cagadero. Daichi abrió la puerta y los brazos emocionados de Hinata se pegaron como tentáculos.

― ¡Daichi―san! Lo hemos extrañado tanto, traje mi balón para que juguemos en el patio, tiene un patio enorme, enorme… ¿podremos jugar?

― Hinata mírate, has crecido.

― No le mienta, solo han pasado seis meses. Daichi―san, hola.

― ¡Pero si tú también has crecido Kageyama! ― lo dijo a modo de burla y saludo y luego los dejo pasar. ― ¿Qué tal el vóley?

― De maravilla ― se sonrojó el pelinegro, por su repentino entusiasmo

― Asahi, tú ya no crezcas por favor. Noya tu crece un poco más.

― Pero que dices, deje de crecer a los 21 ― dijo Nishinoya midiéndose con las manos y aplacando un poco su pelo ―. No que el imbécil de Tanaka, no deja de crecer hacia los lados.

― Se llaman músculos, envidia.

― Si, parece que los músculos hacen bastante presencia en algunos ¿Verdad Tsukkishima?

― Buenas tardes.

Tan callado como siempre.

― Tsukki ha mejorado mucho su entrenamiento personal.

― Cállate Yamaguchi.

― Perdón Tsukki ― dijo el pecoso con una sonrisa culpable, Tsukkishima solo bufó y siguió caminando hasta donde estaban los vasos de refresco.

Poco a poco los demás entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, haciendo gran bulla, el profesor Takeda comenzó a repartir los refrescos a todos, así como Ukai se dedicaba a inspeccionar la parte baja de la casa junto con Ennoshita, haciendo comentarios halagadores sobre el buen gusto de los 'acomodados' de Tokio y riéndose a espaldas de Daichi. Esperando que bajara Suga por las escaleras, ya un poco nervioso por enfrentarse a tantos rostros conocidos.

― ¿Y Sugawara―san? ― Preguntó Shizuku acomodando su falda larga de mezclilla ―, ¿Trabajando?

― Está arriba, bajará pronto ― explicó Daichi mirando como la pequeña rubia se acercaba con una amplia sonrisa ―, ¿Qué tal Yachi?

― Shizuku, Mishimiya llegará pronto y no hemos acordado nada sobre la excursión que haremos a Hokaido. Perdona Daichi―san te la robaré por un segundo, anda Shizuku tenemos que organizarnos. ¿Eres una manager o no?...

― Daichi ― susurró Suga desde las escaleras, muy bajo ―, ¿Puedes decirles que guarden silencio un poco? Hotaru está durmiendo…

― Hey chicos ― pidió Daichi moviendo las manos ―, bajen un poco el…

Antes de que terminara de decir la frase, los pasos de Suga se escucharon, al mismo tiempo que la risa de Nishinoya lo que termino en un lloriqueo bajito, muy bajito pero completamente perceptible para todos los invitados. Que guardaron silencio de inmediato y se giraron a mirar _que_ era lo que profirió semejante sonido. Cuál era el origen, y aunque Suga traía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y una esponjosa cobija de nubecitas azul cielo no pudo evitar mirar entre el bultito al bebé que acababa de llorar. Y las mandíbulas de todos se caían hasta el piso.

― ¿Qué…? ― Ennoshita no pudo seguir hablando.

― Todos, queremos presentarles a nuestro bebé.

― ¡Los hombres no pueden! ― gritó Hinata hiperventilando, señalando acusativamente a los dos con el índice.

― Cállate ― lo reprendió Daichi sujetándole el dedo, no había forma de que ese pelinaranja no gritara demasiado fuerte. Ni al tener a un bebé de dos meses de nacido enfrente.

El cual se removió suavemente por el ruido.

― OH sí que podemos, y lo hicimos ― jugó Suga.

― Mentira ― continúo Hinata al borde de un shock

― No le mientan más al niño, ven que es tonto… ― pidió Ukai san con voz trémula ―, ¿Qué significa esto Daichi?

― ¿Su obsesión llegó a tal grado? ― preguntó Tsukki en voz baja escondiéndose tras el refresco, pero claramente sorprendido.

― Es verdad, solo pudieron pedirnos prestado a Hinata, le ponemos un pañal y tienen al bebé más llorón e irritable del mundo ― Kageyama puso la mano sobre la cabeza naranja y recibió todas las protestas y ofensas que Hinata alcanzaba a decir, dentro de su sorpresa.

― Sé que es repentino, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos ustedes… Daichi y yo decidimos adoptar un bebé. Él es Hotaru.

― ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? ― Pregunto Asahi claramente dolido ―. Pudimos ayudarles, ser testigos, comprar cosas, incluso hacer una reunión. Lo que sea, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

― Era una sorpresa, no fue fácil para nosotros decidir ocultárselos. Solo que estamos demasiado felices por esto ― Suga le paso él bebe a Daichi ―, y queremos compartir esta felicidad con nuestra familia, o sea ustedes. Perdónennos por ocultárselos, Tanaka, Noya… quiten esa cara dolida. ¿No quieren cargarlo?

― No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… ― dice Tanaka ―, es como si mis padres acabaran de decirme que tendrán otro hijo es… escalofriante pero alucinante y…

― ¡Se parece a ti Daichi―san! ― gritó Hinata emocionado acercándose a la cobija ―. Tiene el pelo negro como tú, aunque es tan pálido como Suga…

― ¿Noya? ― Llamó Suga con dulzura sentándose a su lado ―. Extiende los brazos.

El más bajo de todo el grupo se quedó de piedra mientras Daichi se aceraba a él, y de una forma totalmente inexperta e inesperada terminó elevando los brazos hasta que sintió el suave calor corporal del bebe y su rechoncho cuerpo, ayudado de Suga comenzó a reclinarlo sobre su propio cuerpo. Extasiado.

― Es… pesado…

― Son más cobijas que nada ― le explicó Suga ―. Tiene dos meses apenas, es demasiado pequeño para andar por ahí sin una frazada.

Noya lo miró detenidamente, Asahi desde arriba y poco a poco, fue coreado por una decena de miradas curiosas esperando su turno para poder sostener a ese pequeño bulto de cobijas azules y carne tierna, que dormitaba, pero abría los ojos cada vez que sentía la respiración de alguien, luego sonreía entre sueños y Suga le apartaba el cabello de la cabeza.

― No había visto algo tan tierno desde que Hinata le dijo a Suga mamá ― murmuró Tanaka de rodillas acariciando el puño cerrado del bebé ―. Ustedes de verdad son padres. Más allá de cómo nos han cuidado por todos estos años, este bebé ahora es… completamente suyo.

― Nuestro ― Daichi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tanaka ―, todos ustedes serán su familia, sus tíos y hermanos, jajaja. Espero que cuiden mucho de él y lo guíen en el camino. Suga y yo estamos agradecidos de contar con ustedes.

― Los queremos mucho. ― sonríe Suga tranquilamente, dejando que los demás se turnen para acariciar a Hotaru.

0― 0― 0― 0

Daichi guardaba cosas en la maleta de bebé que utilizaban para salir con Hotaru, de tela color azul, lleno de cosas que seguramente no iban a utilizar pero que por alguna razón debían estar ahí, como medida preventiva. En cuanto a Suga, él no estaba haciendo maletas, estaba jugando con Hotaru, tenía dos años caminaba con sus piernas gorditas por el cuarto mientras Suga se comportaba como un león a punto de atacarlo con toda su fuerza. De alguna manera Suga siempre terminaba dejándose llevar por los jueguitos del bebé, en vez de preparar sus maletas para irse al partido.

―¿Suga me puedes dar una mano? ― pidió Daichi dejando todo en el piso

―¡No tengo manos Daichi! Tengo garras, grrr ― Hotaru soltó una risita infantil mientras aplaudía, todas las ocurrencias de su papá le parecían de lo más graciosas.

―Siempre te dejas llevar demasiado…

―¿Ah sí? Pues a mi hijo le parezco hilarante ¿No es así? ― Suga solo estiró la mano para tomar el pequeño pie de Hotaru y jalarlo por las cobijas.

―Solo apresúrate, cárgalo, tenemos que encontrarnos con todos para el partido. Y vamos… 10 minutos tarde.

Daichi revolvió el cabello de Suga cariñosamente y salió del cuarto cargando tanto la pañalera como los bolsos donde guardaban sus cambios de ropa, Suga no iba a jugar pero llevaba todo preparado para hacerlo, así que el chico de pelo ceniza solo tenía que cargar a Hotaru, ponerlo en el asiento especial para bebés e irse. Podían comprar papas de camino, podían sentar al pequeño en las piernas de Suga en las gradas de la cancha mientras apoyaba a su papá.

Podían enseñarle vóley. Podían.

* * *

N/A: El final es abrupto porque tenía esto escrito desde hace meses y no me animaba a subirlo, lo consideraba feo, aún ahora no creo que sea el mejor fanfic que he escrito pero no puedo dejarlo guardado para siempre.

Para los que leen, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño y humilde One-shot, nació de un headcanon y aunque se perfectamente que en Japón no hay matrimonio homosexual, mucho menos adopción, no sería lindo que posteriormente ellos pudieran hacer este sueño realidad.

Particularmente me gustó mucho escribir de Hinata, en el futuro espero animarme a escribir más fics de Haikyuu, por ahora me despido y espero que si les gustó aunque sea solo un poco pasen a los reviews a decir Hola.

¡Un gusto y adiós!


End file.
